Moments
by The second Law
Summary: Fui un cobarde al huir, lo se. Pero eso fue lo único que hice bien, al fin y al cabo.
1. Perder

_Dios, no me he aguantado subir esto. Es sobre Leo, el hermano de Jade, por si no lo saben._

_Van a ser solo dos capitulos, por el cual, es un TwoShot. Espero que le guste ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** Sonic-SEGA. Leo/Jade/Fic-Mio _

_**Advertencias:** Muerte y malas palabras. _

* * *

_**Moments**_

_By_

_uncontrollable_

* * *

**_Primer Capitulo_**

_"Perder"_

* * *

_Yo… ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que empezar? No me culpen por no saberlo. He sido obligado a contarles esto. Tengo muchas preguntas ¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Por donde? ¿Por qué?_

_Tengo una teoría sobre la última. Creo que es porque quiero mostrarles que yo no soy tan gilipollas como Jade lo hace ver._

_No._

_Se que ustedes creen que yo soy un gilipollas sin remedio. Y solo porque ella lo dice ¿Cierto?_

_¡Eso era! La autora me obliga a decirles esto porque ella quiere que les muestre que yo no soy un estupido._

_O al menos, no tanto._

_Que yo también tengo mis momentos __—o como dice Jade, mis momentos de no-gilipolles—, que yo también pienso, como todos. Que yo no soy todo idioteces, como suelo mostrar._

_Porque hay una parte de mi que no conocen._

_¿Todavía están aquí? Me han sorprendido. Y si todavía están aquí, significa que esto les ha llamado la atención ¿Cierto? Espero que sea eso, la verdad, porque dinero no tengo. _

_Así que, queridos desconocidos, les contare esta historia._

_Una historia que no es de amor, no es feliz, no se si es graciosa, solo… no se. _

_Por cierto, mi nombre es Leonardo_—_Leo, para los amigos_.

_**·.· **_

Todo tiene que tener un comienzo, un inicio ¿No?  
Pues esta mierda, tiene comienzo conmigo, un erizo blanco con ojos celestes tan claros que lo hacen parecer ciego, sentado en mi sofá color negro, dentro de mi apartamento, con el control de la tele en una mano, y mi nintendo en la otra.

_¡Oigan! Nunca he dicho que era la gran cosa_.

Y básicamente, esa era mi vida todos los días, o más bien, todos los fines de semanas, ya que los días de semana trabajaba en una oficina.

_Si es que con trabajar tratas de decir jugar solitarios en el ordenador_.

_Como sea_.

No podía quejarme, la paga era buena. Me alcanzaba para pagarme el cable y el Internet, y cenar pizza todas las noches.

No estamos desviando del tema ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, si! ¡Yo en el sofá! Y justo después de desviar la vista unos segundos de mi videojuego, para ver la basura que estaban dando por la tele, el teléfono sonó —mi celular, ya que no tenía una línea fija—.

Y en ese momento, suspire dramáticamente —porque no solo Jade era una jodida floja, no. Yo también suelo tener mis momentos de pereza extrema, solo que menos frecuentes—, e ignore la melodía _'Im Bloom' _de _Nirvana_. Casi siempre, si querían hablar conmigo, dejaban un mensaje. Yo siempre luego los llamaría.

Pero esta vez, _no dejo de sonar_. Y eso, me extraño.

Puse en pausa el juego, y con el control de la tele en mano, me levante para buscar mi celular. Lo encontré en mis viejos jeans, los cuales, estaban sobre una silla.

—**¿Hola?**— Pregunté al contestar el celular.

—**Hola, Leo**— Escuche una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, la cual, conocía desde la infancia —**Soy Amy**.

Amy Rose, eriza rosa, ojos verdes que alguna vez me cautivaron. Amiga de la infancia, y antes —mucho antes—, mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde jardín de infantes, y he de admitir, que alguna vez estuve enamorado de ella, sentimientos platónicos, creo yo, pero como he estado tan jodido como para enamorarme de mi mejor amiga y nunca habérselo dicho, tuve que aguantar que ella se enamorara de otro sujeto.

Y creo que ya lo he superado.

_Como sea_.

Y casi no hablábamos nunca, aunque nuestra relación seguía de mejor amigos, ya que ella era una importante doctora de unos de los mejores hospitales de Metro City. Lo se porque he estado bajo su cuidado cuando me quebrado algunos huesos por andar en mi patineta.

Y me importa una mierda tener ya veintitrés años.

—**¡Amy!**— Grité con entusiasmo. Siempre me alegraba hablar con ella, aunque sea por solo unos segundos —**¿Cómo estas?**

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—… **Bien**— Una pausa —**¿Y tú?**

Tal vez solo ignoraba, que por el tono de su vos, no todo estaba tan bien como ella decía.

—**¡Genial! Y casi paso al siguiente nivel del juego de **_**Mario**_— Casi siempre hablábamos de videojuegos.

—**Me alegro**— Y juro que escuche una débil y triste risa.

O tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

_Como sea_.

Y en ese momento, supe que algo estaba mal, no sabia que, pero le afectaba a ella, así que me importaba. Era, de alguna forma, mi problema también.

—**No te escucho muy alegre, Amy ¿Algo va mal?**

—**Yo… Todo est…**— La escuche tartamudear. Su dulce voz rompiéndose a cada segundo. Mi sonrisa desapareció —**No sabes cuanto lo siento, Leo**.

—**¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando, Amy?**— Intente bromear —**Me estas asustando, de verdad. Dime que pasa**.

Si era por Sonic —el idiota de su novio— ¿Por qué carajos me pedía disculpas? ¿Por qué?

—**Ellos… Ellos han tenido un a-accidente, Leo**— _¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?_

Y al mismo tiempo que la respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, escuche el golpe del control, el cual se me había resbalado de la mano, con el suelo de madera de mi casa.

—**¿Qué?**

Mi familia, mi papá, mi mamá, y mi hermana, Jade, habían ido de viaje para visitar a mis tíos en Green Hill Zone. Ellos viajaban en auto, un viaje de tres días. Y no había podido ir yo, ya que, como _adulto responsable_ —nótese el sarcasmo—, tenia cosas que hacer, como trabajar.

O jugar videojuegos, si vamos al caso.

_Como sea_.

—**N-no he podido salvar a Selena, Leo. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Por fa…**— Y deje de escucharla cuando colgué el celular, para agarrar mi chaqueta e ir directo al hospital en el que ella trabajaba.

_Y ahí fue, cuando toda esta mierda, empezó_.

_**·.· **_

Y dos horas más tarde, me encontraba en la sala de espera, sentado en una de las sillas que están unidas en la pared, porque si me levantaba, pensaba que mis piernas no me aguantarían.

Y algunos se preguntaran ¿Qué haces en una sala de espera? La respuesta es muy obvia para algunos.

_Esperar, dah_.

Pero no, yo no estaba esperando —o tal vez si, pero también estaba allí por otra razón—, también estaba allí porque… Porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para avisar a Amy que llegue, sabiendo que ella estaba allí, con papá y Jade, ya que ella me había dicho por teléfono que no había podido salvar a mamá.

_Y si, yo soy un jodido cobarde_.

—**Leo**— Escuche a alguien llamarme.

Levante la mirada y vi a Scott, un lobo de pelaje blanco como el mió, con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes pálidos, como olivas, el cual, era novio de Jade. Y a veces, mi mejor amigo.

—**Scott**— Me limite a saludarle, por temía que si decía algo mas, mi voz se quebraría.

—**¿Qué carajos ha pasado, tío? Estaba en el hospital cuando Amy me llamo**— Se paso la mano por el cabello —**No me dio muchos detalles**.

—**Ellos…**— Suspire, reuniendo fuerzas —**Han tenido un accidente**.

—**¿Qué? ¿Jade?**— Y vi como su respiración se iba acelerando —**¿Ella ha tenido un accidente? ¿Esta bien?**

—**No mucho**— Ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Amy, quien estaba vestida con su uniforme, y parada en el umbral de la sala de emergencias.

—**¿Cómo que 'No mucho'? ¿Qué ha pasado?**— Preguntó Scott con impaciencia.

Y vi como Amy tomaba aire, al mismo tiempo que yo me levantaba de mi asiento para escucharla también.

—**Charlie, Selena y Jade…**— Empezó con tono monótono —**Han tenido un accidente en una ruta, de camino hacia aquí. El auto dio varias vueltas y se incendio, según yo se. Selena…**— Volvió a tomar aire —**Ella ha muerto en el acto, ya que al estar en el asiento acompañante, le ha tocado la peor parte. Charlie y Ja…**

—**¿Cómo esta Jade? ¿Puedo verla?**— Le interrumpió Scott.

—**Charlie y Jade…**— Continuó Amy como si nunca Scott la hubiera interrumpido —**Han entrado en coma. Charlie ha tenido varias contusiones, creemos que se curara con el tiempo, aunque también creemos que su vista se vera afectada**.

Y luego, silencio.

—**¿Y Jade?**— Pregunté en voz baja —**¿Cómo esta ella?**

—**Ella… El 75% de su cuerpo se ha quemado, tiene varios huesoso rotos, y un gran golpe en la cabeza, también ha sufrido un derrame cerebral**— Su vista se perdió en el suelo, sin mirarnos a ambos —_**No tiene muchas esperanzas de despertar**_— Dijo en voz baja y quebrada.

Y mientras algo se quebraba en la mirada de Scott, yo me quede allí, totalmente quieto, sin poder hacer nada.

_**·.·**_

Y sin saber muy bien como, ya que desde ese día he estado sufriendo como una anestesia emocional, termine todo vestido de negro, enfrente de un ataúd abierto, rodeado de familiares que hace mucho que no veía, con el cuerpo de mi madre, dentro de aquel ataúd.

La única vez que dirigí la mirada hacia su cuerpo, ella estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco, cubriendo las vendas de su cuerpo, con un leve maquillaje adornando su rostro, sus púas pulcramente ordenadas, y solo unas casi imperceptibles cicatrices en su rostro. Y ella estaba mortalmente pálida, seguramente fría. Pero aun así, parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría de aquella caja, diciendo que era una broma, preguntando porque todos la miraban con rostros tristes.

Y esperé…

Sin embargo, nada paso.

Metí mis manos en mi pantalón negro, y mire al cielo, había nubes grises, y como en las películas, pronto llovería.

—**¿Leo?**— Escuché, y me di la vuelta para ver a una eriza de pelaje negro y ojos pálidos como los míos. La reconocí como mi tía, hermana de mamá.

—**Tía Liz**— Dije en forma de saludo, no quería hablar mucho.

Ella sonrió tristemente, haciendo notar las leves arrugas que tenia en las comisuras de sus ojos. Y ya no la mire, ella me hacia recordar mucho a Jade, quien ahora, estaba conectada a una maquina.

—**Que guapo que estas, Leo**— Dijo, y luego su sonrisa desapareció —**Y que pena que te vea en este momento**.

Yo solo pude encogerme de hombros.

—**Charlie y Jade… Como…**— Trató de preguntar, pero al parecer, no sabía como.

—**Ellos han caído en coma**— Dijo alguien a mi lado.

Y de reojo vi a un erizo azul vestido también de negro, sus ojos eran de color verde. _Sonic_.

Liz le miro con desconfianza, y otra vez tuve que apartar la mirada.

_Se parece demasiado a Jade_.

—**Oh, disculpe. Me llamo Sonic, soy el novio de la doctora que les atendió**— Se apresuro a decir Sonic.

—**Liz, soy tía de Jade y Leo**— Dijo Liz —**Ellos… ¿Ellos están en coma? **

—**Uh… ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar, por favor?**— Preguntó Sonic.

Y yo levante la mirada para ver a Sonic y a Liz alejarse de mí. Luego, mire a mí alrededor, había algunos mis familiares, algunos de nuestros amigos, y Amy, quien al ver que yo la estaba mirando, aparto rápidamente la mirada.

_**·.· **_

Después de un rato, lleno de condolencias, al fin enterraron a mamá— al cuerpo de mamá.

Y fue raro, porque ella, a pesar de estar muy lejos de mí, ahora nos separaba físicamente muchos kilos de tierra.

Ella ya no podría salir más. _Nunca nunca nunca_.

No pude tocarla, no fui capaz de hacerlo, no como los demás, yo me quede quieto, apenas siendo capaz de respirar, sin colapsarme.

Y cuando ya todos empezaron a irse, me saque mi saco negro y me lo colgué al hombro, dejando ver mi desarreglada camisa blanca. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía mucho calor, a pesar de que ya soplaba viento de lluvia.

Y en ese momento, decidí que ya no podría estar en ese lugar, y no estoy hablando del cementerio, no. Ya no podría ir a casa de mis padres, para que mamá me cocine sus galletas de chocolates, las cuales comía tantas que terminaba empachado, ya no podría recibir miradas desaprobatorias de mi papá —¡Hey! Ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, al fin y al cabo—, y Jade ya no me diría 'gilipollas' todo el tiempo. Porque yo era muy unido a mi familia, y porque he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad.

_Ya no podría vivir en paz aquí_.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, camine hasta donde estaba Amy, sin Sonic, y quien no me había mirado en todo el entierro.

—**Necesito que me hagas un favor**— Dije al llegar enfrente de ella.

Ella contesto al instante.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Necesito que me prestes tu camioneta**.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Reviews, plz_**


	2. Rose

_Dada las circunstancias (¿). Este, antes TwoShot, ahora sera un ThreeShot. Para que quede bien :)_

_La imagen y Mery Rose pertenecen a **Mizu-Kumi**. Espero que te guste la casi personalidad que le he puesto (dime si quieres que la cambie o algo). Gracias por todo!_

* * *

_ **Segundo Capitulo**_

_"Rose"_

* * *

Y ahora, me encontraba en la camioneta de Amy, con mis dos míseras maletas en la parte de atrás, volviéndome un loco y dejando todo lo que tengo —lo poco que me queda— atrás.

(—_**¿Me dirás a donde te irás?**_—)

El celular, el cual estaba reposando tranquilamente en el asiento de acompañante, volvió a sonar. Un _mensaje_. De _Amy_.

(—_**No**_—)

No vi el mensaje, me limite a soltar el volante, y agarrar mi celular, borrándolo. Porque sabía si lo leía, corría el riesgo de quebrarme y decirle a donde me estaba yendo.

Pero no quería. No podía. Necesitaba aceptar todo. Necesitaba aceptar que mamá ya no estaba, que ella ya estaba en un _lugar mejor_ —porque nunca podría ser peor, ella era la persona que mas se parecía a un _angel_ que he conocido—, que papá y Jade estaban a puertas de la muerte, entre esta, y la vida, que tal vez no despertarían nunca. Que me quedaría solo, a pesar de tener a Amy y a mis amigos.

Apoye el codo en el borde de la ventana abierta y me masajee las sienes, llevaba un día conduciendo, solo parando en las estaciones de servicio, pero no me sentía agotado, no al menos físicamente.

Es que… Es raro. De un día para el otro, ya no tienes a nadie. El destino ha obligado a aquellos a que amas a dejarte. Y yo todavía no me había quebrado.

Y al volver de mi ensoñación, vi una pequeña cosa viviente enfrente mió, y frene de golpe, golpeándome levemente con el volante, para evitar atropellarla.

La cosa se encogió de miedo, pero no se movió. Y esa cosa, termino siendo un pequeño, peludo y sucio cachorro que parecía tener el pelaje negro, y por su forma, parecía un lobo, pero solo era un perrito.

Suspire y retrocedí un poco, y al ver una estación de servicio a pocos metros, conduje y estacione en ella, evitando al cachorro, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

De la guantera saque mi billetera y al salir vi al cachorro, quien se había movido y ahora estaba al borde del camino, evitando la ruta, y rascándose con una pata trasera, su oreja.

_**·.· **_

Salí con el corazón en un puño, y lo primero que vi, fue al cachorro, quien estaba durmiendo totalmente encogido por el frió, al lado de la gran rueda —en comparación— de la camioneta de Amy—mía, al menos, por uno o dos años.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, para sacar la imagen del vendedor, dueño de la tienda, un mapache algo gordo con ojos café, quien fumaba mientras atendía, un cigarrillo.

Y el humo me pone triste, porque _Jade_, a escondidas de mis papás, fumaba un cigarrillo. Para mantener sus niveles de nicotina, decía ella.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta, y el ruido despertó al cachorro, quien, bajo mi mirada, se estiro y bostezo, luego se sentó en la acera y me miro, moviendo su no tan larga y peluda cola, como si yo fuera su dueño, y recién llegaría a casa. _Y_ _el estaría esperando mi llegada_.

Suspire y apoye mi espalda en la puerta, y me deslice lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, donde, al sentarme, el cachorro, se acostó a mi lado, y apoyo tímidamente su cabeza en mi regazo.

Y yo, dejando mi bolsa llena de alimentos a mi lado, le acaricie detrás de su oreja.

—**Eres un buen chico ¿Cierto?**— Dije mas para mi mismo que para el.

Y el cachorro movió su cola, pareciendo sonreír.

Sin dejar de acariciarle, metí mi mato libre dentro de la bolsa y de ella saque un pequeño pedazo de sándwich. Y se lo ofrecí.

El cachorro se lo comió con gusto y desesperación, como si no hubiera comido en varios días.

—**Tu también estas solo ¿Eh, chico?**

Y, cuando termino el sándwich, me levante, escuchado sus gruñidos/quejidos y abrí la puerta del acompañante. Luego lo levante con cuidado y lo deje sobre el asiento, cerré la puerta y recogí mi bolsa, y me metí al auto también.

—**Toto**— Dije, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Y en ese momento, jure que el cachorro —Toto— me entendió, y empezó a mover la cola.

_**·.·**_

No fue difícil encontrar un hotel donde permitieran mascotas. La habitación era chica, cocina y cuarto todo junto, y si estirabas los brazos en el baño, ya no te podías mover.

Bañe a Toto con el shampoo del hotel, y su pelaje terminó siendo un negro brilloso y sedoso al tacto. Y también descubrí que sus ojos eran de un color amarillo, de esos que brillan en la noche, pero que son pálidos durante el día.

Luego, saque algunas de mis cosas de las maletas y me bañe. Cuando salí del baño, Toto me esperaba ya acostado en la cama. Parecía una persona, ya que estaba todo estirado y parecía que roncaba.

Sonreí de lado y deje la toalla húmeda sobre una silla, y luego, moviendo a Toto, quien no se despertó, me acosté en el colchón.

Y recién en ese momento, pensé _'Carajo. Estoy en una ciudad desconocida, sin trabajo y cuidando de un cachorro'_.

_**·.·**_

Descanse durante dos días, sin salir de casa, y alimentando a Toto con lo que había comprado cuando lo encontré, ya que yo no tenia hambre. Y luego de esos dos días, empecé a buscar trabajo.

Y no fue difícil encontrarlo, al fin y al cabo. De mesero en un pequeño pero concurrido café, y ahí conocí a algunas personas, Vector, mi jefe, un enorme cocodrilo verde. Espio, un camaleón morado, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Y Charmy, una abeja, también uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, pero mucho menor que nosotros, como siete años menos, al parecer.

_**·.·**_

Una semana después, encontré un apartamento. No era muy caro, pero si antiguo. La dueña era una atractiva murciélago albina, sus ojos eran color aqua, y cuando la vi, traía puesto un top ajustado junto a unos shorts y unos zapatos altos. Pero el seducirla salio de mi mente cuando, arreglando el alquiler, vino con su novio, un idiota que tenía pinta de matón, un equidna rojo y ojos morados, según lo que entendí, se llamaba Knuckles.

_Oh, la ironía_.

Y tres días después, mude las pocas cosas que tenia, junto a Toto, al apartamento.

Las paredes eran oscuras, y el piso de madera, era rustico. Pero me sentía cómodo en el. Y Rouge, al ver a Toto, gritó y corrió hasta el para acariciarle y esas cosas. Se encariño rápido, cabe agregar.

_**·.·**_

Ya habían pasado seis meses, en los cuales, todavía recibía mensajes de Amy, y algunos de Scott. Con menos frecuencia, pero aun los recibia. No conteste ni leí ninguno de ellos. Pero, fuera de eso, todo iba… bien. Había _hecho_ algunos amigos y ahorraba para comprarme un auto, y así, cuando estuviera listo, podría devolverle la camioneta a Amy.

Toto había crecido, ahora me llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y le tuve que comprar una placa.

Y también, algunas veces, no podía dormir, y pensaba en todo lo que sucedió, en todos los cambios, en todas las mierdas. Y me deprimía, así que tomaba un vaso de whisky y trataba de dormirme. Pero lo que mas me asusto, fue que, al tratar de pensar en mamá, papá o Jade, todo era muy confuso, no podía recordarles bien. Y me extraño _¿Había olvidado a mi familia en tal solo seis meses?_

_**·.·**_

Un día, estaba buscando alguna buena película por Internet, cuando sin saber muy bien como, termine por mis archivos guardados en mi laptop. Donde estaban mis fotos, y esas cosas. Y sentí que una imagen me hizo sentir que no sonreía así en mucho tiempo.

Era una foto vieja, de cuando Jade tendría unos seis años, y todavía conservaba su ternura. Yo tendría unos once años. En la foto, estaban mis papás sentados en el sofá de casa, yo en medio de ellos —y me di cuenta de que si sonreía como _gilipollas_—, y Jade en el regazo de papá, sonriendo solo como se permite hacerlo desde que tengo memoria.

Eran buenos tiempos. Y me sentí culpable.

Yo _debería_ haber estado _allí_, con _ellos_, con mi _familia_. Yo debería, o haber muerto, o haber quedado en coma. Si yo hubiera ido con ellos ¿Las cosas serian diferentes? ¿Ellos estarían bien? ¿Yo estaría con toda esta mierda encima?

_Porque yo, era culpable, de alguna manera_.

_**·.· **_

—**Necesito un trago. Ahora**— Dije de la nada. En nuestro descanso del trabajo. Estaba junto a Espio —**¿Puedes cubrirme?**

Y tal vez mi rostro daba demasiado lastima, o no se que mierda, pero no paso lo que yo creería que iba a pasar.

—**Vale**— _Y quise sonreír_ —**Pero me debes una, idiota**— _Y ya no quise sonreír_.

—**Vale**— Dije con cansancio, sacándome el delantal de la cintura y colocándome mi vieja chaqueta.

_**·.· **_

Mi mente estaba borrosa para ese entonces. Debo ser muy débil, ya que recién había tomado cuatro chupitos. Y también, para ese entonces, me había gastado parte de mi dinero para un auto.

Y después de unos minutos de lamentaciones que ni yo sabia que decía, escuche la melodía de mi celular, el cual, al parecer, lo había puesto sobre la barra, a mi lado, y junto a lo que creía que era una mancha en esta.

Lo agarre con torpeza ¡Era Rouge! ¿Habrá terminado ya con el idiota de cabeza de nudillos?

—**R-rouge**— Dije con voz que me sonó pastosa.

—_**¿Dónde carajos estas, Leo? He llamado a tu casa varias veces, y no hay nadie**_— La escuche decir.

—**¿Qué? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Y que hay con Knuckles?**— Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—_**Estas borracho**_— Y creo que no era una pregunta —_**Mandare a alguien a por ti**_.

—**¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? **

—_**Porque estas borracho, idiota**_— _¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Esa no es una explicación _—_**No te muevas, o cuando regrese a la ciudad, te pateare en las bolas**__._

—**Vale, querida**— Y luego corto. Yo mire indignado mi celular —**Oh, me ha cortado**.

_**·.· **_

Desperté en mi cama, con la luz del Sol dándome en los ojos, y con una resaca de los mil demonios. Obviamente, había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, y en el trabajo —si es que fui—, y de cómo llegue a mi cuarto.

Me pase el puño por los ojos, y vi a Toto, quien me _sonreía_ desde el suelo de mi habitación. Y en ese momento, escuche un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Lo mas extraño fue que Toto no se sobresaltó, como si ya supiera que había alguien aquí.

Me senté con pesadez en el borde de la cama, y descubrí que estaba vestido, mi ropa estaba toda arrugada, y ni quería saber de que extraña forma estaban mis púas. Al menos tenía la certeza de que no había pasado la noche con alguna extraña. Me levante y me saque mi playera, la cual olía a alcohol, y salí de mi habitación, sin molestarme en ponerme otra camiseta.

Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como ocuparme de la resaca, o el idiota que se había metido en mi casa mientras estaba en coma.

_**·.·**_

_Una chica_.

Una chica, estaba preparando café en _mi_ cocina. Dentro de mi casa, y no sabía como sentirme al ver que ella no tenía _mi_ ropa, y estaba en mejores condiciones que yo.

—**Hola**— Al parecer había dicho, y me sobresalté, ya que me había quedado viendo una mancha en la pared.

—**Hola**— Conteste con desconfianza y voz increíblemente ronca.

—**Seguramente ahora tendrás una bella resaca**— Ironizo acercándose a mi, con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la otra —**Tomate esto, te hará bien**.

Y cuando la vi con atención, se me vino un nombre a la mente, pero aquel nombre desapareció al ver el color de sus ojos.

Yo no me moví, solo me quede viéndola con, seguramente, cara de idiota. Y no acepte ni el vaso de agua, ni la pastilla, que seguramente, seria mi salvación.

_¿Quién era ella?_

Era una eriza rosada, como Amy, pero no era el mismo rosa. Este era más suave, o como dicen las chicas, rosa pastel. Sus ojos eran color ámbar claro, y estaba vestida con un suéter blanco y un jean azul.

—**¿Quién eres?**— Susurré, no porque quisiera. Solo que así saldría mi voz aunque tratara de gritar.

—_**Mery Rose**_— Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

_Esperen un minuto ¿Rose? ¿Escuché bien?_

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

_Perdón__ por no actualizar '**Only Heroes**'. No se que mierda le pasa a FF, y es una suerte que pudiera entrar a ahora. Y ademas, estoy falta de inspiración. _

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Paz

_Primero lo importante: ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo! La flojera y las nostalgia —por escuchar la cancionsita del Pueblo Lavanda de Pokemon-Rojo Fuego.  
_

_Ahora lo no tan importante pero que deberían saber: ¡Falta un jodido mes para mi **cumple años feliz**! ¡Quiero regalos! ¡Quiero maní! (? _

_Ahora, agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, desde ahora empezare a agradecer de esta manera —a menos que sea un caso realmente importante—, ya que tener muchos —no exageremos, okey si— fics sin terminar me afecta de una manera (?_

_Y ahora (¿) ¿Vieron la imagen de este fic? Como ya saben, es Leo. Y como también ya saben, lo ha dibujado mi querida amiwa (?) **Mizu-Kumi** —gracias de nuevo—. Pasen por su perfil y por su DevianArt, ella realmente es genial. Y casi me olvido, **Mery Rose** también es suya, gracias —de nuevo— por prestármela._

_Y ya dejemos esto, coño (?_

* * *

**_Tercer Capitulo_**_  
_

_"Paz"_

* * *

—_**Buenos días**__— Dijo mi padre, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada de frutilla, su favorita._

_Yo estaba en el inicio de las escaleras, las cuales, acababa de bajar. Me pase una mano por las púas, sintiéndolas todas fuera de lugar y bostece._

—_**Buenos días**__— Y al sentarme enfrente de papá, note que mamá ya no estaba en casa, seguramente ya estaba en el trabajo, y Jade estaba metiendo algunos libros en su mochila en el borde de la mesa._

—_**¿Mamá ya esta en el trabajo?**__— Pregunté a pesar de saber la respuesta._

_Papá y Jade asintieron sin mirarme. Yo mire a papá._

—_**¿Y por que tu no?**__— Le pregunté extrañado._

—_**Todavía no es mi tiempo**__— Dijo quedamente, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Mire confundido el calendario de la nevera. Miércoles._

—_**¿Y tu a donde vas?**__— Le pregunté a Jade._

_Ella me miro por una fracción de segundo. Sus ojos mostraban algo que yo no pude descifrar._

—_**Me tengo que ir**__— Respondió, sin responder a mi pregunta._

_Luego, se colgó su mochila al hombro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa._

—_**No has respondido mi pregunta**__— Dije sin entender._

_Ella, con la puerta abierta y la mano en la perilla, me miro con una sonrisa ladina. Y por alguna razón, sentí un vació al verla._

—_**¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?**_

_Y luego se fue._

_**·.· **_

Cuando abrí los ojos, Mery me miraba con tristeza, arrodillada al lado mió en la cama. Y al incorporarme sobre mis codos, vi que yo estaba ocupando casi toda la cama. Me había movido entre sueños.

Suspire.

—**¿Lo he hecho de nuevo?**— Pregunté con la mirada en una de la arrugas de la sabanas de su cama.

Mery, mi novia hace tres meses, asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Yo deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada.

—**Pero… ¡Hey!**— Sonrió con tristeza —**Debe ser normal después de… _eso_**.

—**Ya debí haberlo superado, nena**— Dije cuando ella se acostó a mi lado, yo pase un brazo por su cintura, sintiéndola como mi salvación.

—**Nunca lo superaras si no vuelves**.

Me quede en silencio. Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro con esos ojos miel.

—**Yo…**— No podía, no todavía —**No puedo todavía, no estoy listo**.

—**Lo se. Pero sabes que tienes que ir y enfrentar las cosas, Leo**— Hizo una pausa —**Nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo, de todos modos**.

—**Estoy obligado**— Dije con una sonrisa irónica —**Tengo que devolver la camioneta**.

Escuche su suave risa.

—**Estas obligado entonces**— Su sonrisa desapareció.

Y luego, silencio.

—**Ven conmigo**.

—**¿Qué?**— Preguntó ella mirándome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, también mirándola.

—**Ven conmigo**— _Tú puedes evitar que me hunda_ —**Por favor**.

—**Pero… Tu familia, tus amigos**— Tartamudeó —**No puedo aparecer de la nada**.

—**Si puedes**— Dije con determinación. _Necesitaba que ella me acompañase_ —**Por como he huido, podría aparecer con cualquiera**— Lo pensé por un segundo —**Como un **_**dinosaurio**_.

Y Mery rió.

—**Vale**— Aceptó, todavía riendo —**¿Cuándo viajaremos?**

—**¿Cuándo quieres ir tu?**— Le pregunté.

—**Eres **_**tu**_** quien debe elegir, Leo**— Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—**Cuanto antes, **_**mejor**_.

_**·.·**_

Ese _"Cuanto antes, mejor"_, termino siendo dos días después.

Rouge se despidió _emotivamente_ de Toto —obviamente lo llevaría conmigo—, luego de Mery, y luego me dijo que tendría que volver si o si, porque tenia que pagar la renta. Luego Knuckles me dio un amigable —y doloroso— puñetazo en el hombro. Ese sujeto me había terminado cayéndome bien, era mi rival en los videojuegos. Yo era mejor, por supuesto.

Y de nuevo me encontraba en la camioneta, pero esta vez, Mery estaba a mi lado, apoyándome en silencio, a su manera. Y Toto estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, disfrutando del viento, ya que no entraba en donde estábamos nosotros, junto a nuestras maletas.

Cuando empecé a reconocer a los árboles de mi antiguo barrio, sentí mi respiración mas pesada, y mire al cielo, el cual estaba despejado, como burlándose de mi.

_Últimamente todo lo hacia_.

Y sentí que Mery tomaba mi mano libre entre las suyas. Le sonreí agradecido, poco ayudaba, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

_**·.·**_

Cuando estacione en el espacio de su casa y baje de la camioneta, dispuesto a llamar a su timbre, un borrón rosa se me hecho encima.

—**¡Eres un jodido **_**gilipollas**_**!**— Mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente —**¡¿Por qué carajos no has respondido nuestros mensajes?!**— Gritó Amy separándose de mí, al borde de la histeria. Vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de gruesas lágrimas —**¡¿Por qué?!**

Escuche a Mery bajar de la camioneta, mas no llego al lado mió, escuche los ladridos de Toto, y vi que Sonic salía de la casa de Amy, pero se mantuvo a unos metros de nosotros, viéndonos con preocupación.

—**Yo… No he podido, lo siento**— Dije sin mirarla, apenado.

—**Eres…**— Dijo Amy lentamente. Tomó aire y miro por una fracción de segundo al cielo —_**Lo siento, Selena**_— Se disculpó, luego volvió su mirada a mi —**Un maldito hijo de puta**.

Yo sonreí irónicamente. _Lo siento, mamá_.

—_**Lo se**_.

—**Pero…**— Sentí sus brazos en mi cuello. Le correspondí el abrazo —**Me alegro de que estés bien, Leo**.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se separo de mí y vio algo detrás mió, y por un momento, vi sorpresa en su rostro, y esta se fue dejando lugar a una suave sonrisa.

_Era momento de las presentaciones_.

—**Amy**— Luego pase un brazo por la cintura de Mery, quien sonreía tímidamente —**Ella es Mery, mi novia**— Ella se sonrojó —**Mery, ella es Amy, mi mejor amiga**.

—**Un gusto conocerte**— Dijo Amy dándole la mano, gesto al cual Mery correspondió —**Este es Sonic, mi novio**.

—**Hola**— Fue el saludo de Sonic.

—**También es un gusto, a ambos**— Dijo Mery aun sonrojada.

Y escuche los quejosos ladridos de ambos, quien al parecer quería atención desde la camioneta.

—**Y el es…**— Comencé a hablar.

—**¡¿Tienes un perro?!**— Me interrumpió Amy, y luego correteo hacia el, para acariciarlo y esas cosas —**¡Que malo eres, Leo!**

—**¿Qué?**

_**·.·**_

—**¿Por qué has vuelto, Leo?**— Escuche a Amy preguntar.

Levante la mirada hacia ella de mi soda. Estaba en piyama y su rostro en blanco.

—**Porque ya era hora ¿No?**— Dije apoyando mi mejilla en mi mano y sonriendo irónicamente —**Y tenia que devolverte la camioneta**.

Ella negó con una suave sonrisa, y se sentó enfrente mió en la mesa de su hogar.

—_**¿Por qué has vuelto?**_— Volvió a preguntar.

Mi sonrisa cayo, suspiré.

—**Tenía que**— Admití con cansancio —**Yo… Sentía que no podía estar en paz, hasta despedirme**.

—**¿Y de quien has venido a despedirte?**— Su rostro se crispó de tristeza —**¿Ya no vendrás?**

—**De quien sea… De quien quede**— Susurre esperando que ella no me escuche —**Vendré, obviamente. Aunque no para quedarme**.

—**Eso ya lo sabia**— Rió suavemente, mirando la puerta entre abierta que yo compartía con Mery —**He hablado con ella, es buena**.

—**Lo se**— Dije con una sonrisa —**¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea familia tuya?**

Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, confusión en ellos.

—**No lo creo ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque ¿no lo has visto?**— Dije con la sonrisa en mi rostro —**Es igual a tu, salvo sus ojos color miel. Y tiene tu mismo apellido**.

—**Tendré que averiguarlo**— Rió, luego su sonrisa se quebró un poco —**Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que evite que te hundas**.

—**Irme fue lo que evito que me hunda**— Dijo sin la sonrisa, y sin mirarla también.

Y yo ya sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. Porque tendría que enfrentarlo algún día. Porque tendría que aguantarlo.

—**¿Por qué te has ido?**

—**No podía quedarme aquí, donde había vivido toda mi vida con mi familia**— Suspiré —**Todo me recordaba a mamá, a papá, a pesar de pensar que el no me quería, y a Jade, que al igual que papá, tenia una muy extraña forma de querer**.

—**Lamento no haber podido salvar a tu madre, Leo**— Se disculpó de nuevo.

Reí sin ganas.

—**No es tu culpa. Tal vez ya era hora de que dejara este mundo. El destino lo ha querido así**— Hice una pausa. Aunque verdaderamente no me importaba, pregunté —**¿Y Scott?**

—**Oh. Bueno. El ha se ha mudado, como tu**— Se encogió de hombros —**No supe de el desde entonces**.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—**Tu…**— Suspiró agotada —**Tienes **_**cosas**_** que hacer**.

La sonrisa que había logrado aparecer en mi rostro, desapareció.

—**Lo se**.

_**·.·**_

Estacione la camioneta enfrente de aquella casa, mire otra vez el papel que Amy me había dado la dirección, y suspire. Luego salí del auto, juntando cada fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no huir en ese momento.

_Porque yo era un jodido cobarde_.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta de madera, escuche un leve ruido de adentro de la casa, y unos minutos después, un erizo adulto, casi idéntico a mi, con ojos grises tan claros que parecían blancos me abrió. Al principio me miro tan serio como un soldado de guerra, pero al reconocerme, su rostro se suavizo. Me indico que pase sin decirme una palabra.

Entre y luego cerro la puerta, note, ahora que podía verle bien, que en su ojo derecho había una fina cicatriz que lo surcaba, la pupila de ese estaba de color gris, señal de que ese ojo había perdido la _luz_. Y también que, al seguirlo hasta lo que parecía ser la sala, cojeaba levemente.

Me senté en un sofá individual, y el se sentó en otro, enfrente de mi. Tomo sin mirarme de una lata de cerveza que no note que traía.

—**Has vuelto**— Fue lo único que dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

—**Si**— Fue lo único que dije también, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Luego, silencio.

Esto no estaba pasando como yo creí —y planeé— que sucedería. Yo estaba preparado —o eso creía— para su furia, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, para su mirada dolida, para cualquier cosa que podría venir de mi insensible padre, pero nunca de su indiferencia, ya que el siempre había sido frió conmigo. Pero siempre era así, con Jade, tal vez menos con mamá. Pero con los años había descubierto que era su manera de vivir. Que nos mostraba su cariño con pequeñas cosas. El era bueno con Jade cuando era pequeña, o conmigo ayudándome con la tarea.

_Aprendí a vivir con eso_.

—**¿No estas molesto?**— Pregunté con cautela.

El dejo de beber su lata, y me miro con la más pura inocencia que pude ver. Como si ese pensamiento nunca hubiera pasado por su mente.

—**¿Debería?**— Preguntó con suavidad, dejando la lata de lado.

—**Si**— Dije manteniendo el tono, pero agregando obviedad —**He **_**huido**_**, no **_**estuve con ustedes**_**. No estuve cuando **_**despertaste**_.

_Porque solo el quedaba ahora_.

—**¿Y?**— Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros —**Si hubiera sido el caso, yo lo hubiera hecho. Y se que Jade **_**también**_.

—_**Mamá no lo hubiera hecho**_— Susurré más para mi mismo que para el.

—**Lo se**— Dijo quedamente —**Jade y tu has heredado mucho mas de mi que de ella**.

Tenía razón.

—**Lo siento**.

—**¿Por qué?**— Volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

—**Por haber huido**.

—**Te he dich…**

—**No importa lo que has dicho**— Le interrumpí —**Simplemente es incorrecto lo que he hecho. Y me siento mal por ello**.

—**Y por eso has vuelto**— Observó, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

Yo asentí.

—**No podría estar en paz si no volvía. Nunca me he despedido. No podía desaparecer de un día para el otro**— Admití.

—**Y por ese **_**simple hecho**_— Sonrió como el nunca se permitía —**Eres **_**valiente**_**, como **_**tu madre**_— Me miro con nostalgia —**Eres quien se parece a **_**ella**_.

Y yo no podía dejar de estar sorprendido. Esa era la parte blanda de el, la _nostálgica_, la que nunca nos había mostrado.

_Ojala Jade hubiera podido mostrarnos la suya_.

—_**La extraño**_— Dije sin pensar, reuniendo toda mi fuerza para que no se quiebre mi voz.

—_**Igual yo**_— Admitió el con nostalgia —**Y a mi **_**pequeña**_** también**.

—**Ella **_**odiaba**_** que la llames así**— Bromee, ahora que el ambiente parecía mas ligero.

—**Lo se**.

Y esta vez, el silencio era más como. Yo ya estaba en paz con el, sabiendo que no me odiaba.

—**¿Puedo preguntar cuando has despertado?**— Pregunté con cautela, y en voz baja.

Su expresión se ensombreció por un segundo. Solo uno.

—**Hace seis meses**— Dijo simplemente.

—**Antes de que Jade **_**falleciera**_— Dije sin querer decirlo.

—**Si. Nunca me han dicho de que, en realidad**.

—**Amy me lo ha dicho**— Dije llamando su atención. El me miro con suave curiosidad —**Sus órganos colapsaron, empezó por sus pulmones**.

—**Porque ella fumaba**— Dijo el con una nostálgica sonrisa.

—**¿Lo sabias?**

—**También Selena**— Dijo sonriendo como el lo hace —**Sabíamos todo de ustedes. O eso creíamos**.

_**·.· **_

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de visitar a mamá y a Jade. No podía hacerlo. Así que después de presentar a Mery a papá, quien la recibió con una sonrisa como se permite sonreír, y de dejar la camioneta a Amy, volvió con Toto y con ella a casa, a nuestra casa.

Y hasta yo note que estaba más ligero, como si se me hubiera sacado un peso de los hombros. Aunque sabia que no era todo, el efecto de podía notar. Mery un día me dijo, a pesar de odiar las malas palabras, que parecía un _idiota_. Yo le mostré mi mejor mohín, y ella no se contuvo de besarme.

—**Pero un idiota feliz, al fin y al cabo**— Dijo después.

Porque era cierto. Y me hizo recordar que yo siempre seria un _gilipollas_, aunque tuviera que soportar mucho peso.

_**·.·**_

Me tomo diez años de _auto consolación_, con ayuda de Mery, por supuesto, para reunir el valor suficiente e ir al cementerio donde mi mamá y mi hermana estaban enterradas.

_Y en esos diez años, muchas cosas habían cambiado_.

Amy y Sonic se casaron, tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Zack, quien ahora tenía seis años y era como mi sobrino. Y a pesar de tener treinta y cuatro años, era mi rival en los videojuegos. Papá, obviamente, había envejecido, pero seguía igual que siempre, también algo mas ligero y no tan serio, su salud iba bien. Toto si que ya estaba viejo, su salud tambaleándose, pero disfrutaría cada momento que tendríamos a su lado.

Y yo… Bueno… Yo todavía era un adolescente, aunque ya había madurado, por supuesto. Mery y yo seguimos juntos, ella cumplió los veintinueve años, y todavía no nos hemos casado, aunque yo tengo guardado un anillo para proponerle matrimonio. _Se que aceptara_.

Y me encontraba allí, enfrente de las lapidas de ellas, las primeras mujeres en mi vida, con una niña, una hermosa eriza de pelaje azabache brillante, mi hija, quien se parecía un poco demasiado a Jade, su única diferencia eran sus claros ojos miel, y quien además de Mery, mi futura esposa, era el amor de mi vida.

_Ella tenía seis años_. Mery se había quedado en el auto, porque ya no le gustaba caminar, y porque en su vientre, estaba mi _segunda hija_ —porque ella lo decía así—.

—**¿Por qué ella se llama como yo, papá?**— Preguntó cuando yo la solté, señalando la tumba de Jade.

—**Porque era tu **_**tía**_**, y le he puesto tu nombre**— Explique con paciencia.

Ella se quedo en silencio solo un minuto.

—**¿Por qué esta **_**ahí**_**?**— Preguntó con inocencia.

Yo me arrodillé a su lado, y le acaricié sus suaves púas.

—**Ella falleció antes de que tú nacieras, **_**Jade**_— Dije tratando de que mi voz no se quiebre.

—**Oh**— Fue lo único que dijo —**¿Y ella?**— Señalo la lapida de mamá.

—**Ella seria tu **_**abuela**_— Le expliqué.

—**¿Le paso lo mismo también?**— Preguntó.

—**Si**— Dije, perdiéndome en aquellas letras.

—**Oh no**— Escuche decir a Jade —**Papa ¿Estas llorando?**

La mire confundido, y aun sin entender, me pase los dedos por debajo de los ojos, encontrándolos húmedos. Que curioso, había empezado a quebrarme sin darme cuenta.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella continúo.

—**Ya se lo que haré, buscare a mamá. Si, eso haré**— Y luego se fue corriendo en dirección a la entrada del cementerio.

Yo no la detuve, me limite a sonreír, aun sin levantarme del suelo, y me voltee hacia las lapidas.

—**Siento haber tardado diez años en venir**— Dije como si ellas estuvieran ahí, para escucharme, solo para eso —**Y se que te parecerá demasiado cursi que haya llamado Jade a mi hija ¿No?**— Y solo tal vez ya me había vuelto loco, pero jure que escuche la risa irónica-suave de Jade —**Me hubiera gustado que conocieran a Mery y a Jade, de verdad. Son mi familia, además de papá y Amy, quienes están bien, pero se que ustedes les cuidan desde donde están**— Mi voz se quebró levemente —**No hay día en que no las extrañe, al igual que papá. El se siente culpable por haber sobrevivido. Yo también lo hago, debí haber estado con ustedes, todo el tiempo. Nunca debí haber escapado**— Tragué con dificultad —**Debí haber estado con Jade y sus últimos días, debí haber estado con papá cuando despertó. No saben lo mal que lo siento**— Me pasé una mano por un ojo —**Espero que puedan perdonarme**.

Sentí una mano en el hombro, y sin sobresaltarme, levante la mirada, para ver a Mery, con su vientre abultado y sus suaves ojos miel. Jade me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo, y la levante junto a mi. Mery me abrazo un brazo.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Preguntó Mery con suavidad.

—_**Ahora si**_— Y era verdad, porque ya estaba en paz —**Volvamos a **_**casa**_.

Ya no tendría que soportar ningún peso. Ya todo estaba bien.

Ella asintió, y empezamos caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Y echando una ultima mirada hacia atrás, jure que las vi, ambas estaban sonriendo. Mamá me sonreía de esa forma maternal que decía '_Sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo_' y Jade me sonreía como nunca se permitía, sabiendo que todos estábamos en paz, y éramos felices.

_**·.· **_

_Que quede claro que yo he dicho que esta historia no era de amor. O no toda, pero que cada uno la entienda como se le de la gana._

_Esta es una historia sobre dejar ir, sobre sabes seguir adelante. Se que he sido un grandísimo cobarde la mayor parte del tiempo, lo admito. Pero sentía que no podía estar allí por más tiempo. Aunque también tengo que admitir, que irme fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y siento que es lo único que de verdad me ha salido bien._

_Si._

_Y no soy tan idiota como creen, no. No les preguntare si les gusto, no me interesa, al fin y al cabo._

_Todos están bien. Papá todavía se pierde en algunos casos, por ser el único sobreviviente, pero esta bien. Y yo también me pierdo, pero tengo a mi familia para que me mantenga en línea._

_Y yo estoy… Estoy bien. Estamos bien._

_Y bueno… Esta ha sido mi historia. En la cual he perdido a casi toda mi familia, las primeras personas que he amado, y que me amaron a sus distintas y raras maneras. _

_Si. _

_Y en caso de que se hayan olvidado, y para que no olviden, me llamo Leo._

_Fue un gusto haberte conocido, extraño. O eso creo._

* * *

**_Fin._**

_¡Hey! ¿Alguien sabe que carajos le pasa a Fanfiction?_

_Cambiando de tema ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si n.n_

_Los reviews son bienvenidos ;)_


End file.
